


SUMMER TASTES LIKE CITRUS

by smileyjeongin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, chensung - Freeform, mark is there for half of a sentence, same with jaehyun, take a shot every time you read the word popsicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjeongin/pseuds/smileyjeongin
Summary: summer was jisung's favorite time of year.





	SUMMER TASTES LIKE CITRUS

Jisung was very young when he started to think that the way he loved his best friend wasn’t exactly in the most platonic way it could’ve been. He and Chenle had told each other they loved each other before, but it was in a context purely friendship based and it wasn’t until one day they were laying in Jisung’s backyard that it changed. They were only eleven, and they laid in the grass right next to each other, letting their skin soak up all the rays coming from the summer sun. Jisung had glanced over at Chenle after he’d said something completely idiotic and instead of replying, Jisung just stared at him. His skin glowed in the sunlight, Jisung had always been slightly jealous because he always had perfect skin, he didn’t get acne like Jisung did so his skin was always soft and dewy. As Jisung looked at him, gleaming skin, and hair lightened with some kind of fuzzy golden halo on his forehead where his bangs sat, he thought Chenle was really pretty. 

That was all he’d thought that day, Chenle was pretty. But after that day he started thinking it more and more, when they were playing video games, when Chenle was eating lemons or strawberries in his kitchen, when they ventured outside to walk to the park or the ice cream shop and they were sweating under the sun. He was just always pretty. It wasn’t until they were thirteen when Jisung would finally admit to himself (and his friend Mark) that he had a crush on his best friend. At first he didn’t really think much about it, he liked Chenle and that was about it. He didn’t tell Chenle he thought he was gay, as he didn’t really know because Chenle was the first guy he’d ever looked at differently so he didn’t know if he was attracted to just Chenle or boys in general. He didn’t really know why he never told Chenle that he was trying to figure out his sexuality, they were best friends after all and by definition should tell each other everything; but this was something he held in. Until they were fifteen. 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Jisung asked one day in summer when they were stretched out on the freshly cut grass of his backyard in the blazing heat. Chenle slurped on his bright yellow, lemon flavored popsicle, trying to catch the dessert before it could melt onto his shirt. 

“Jisung, my buddy, my main man, my best friend,” Chenle droned,”If I had ever kissed someone, you would be the first to know,” He paused and Jisung didn’t say anything else, sensing more words coming,”Have you kissed anyone?” He asked in return. Jisung shook his head,

“Of course not,” They fell silent. Jisung shifted and felt his shirt cling to his chest where beads of sweat had formed ages ago. Chenle moved too, they were closer now, their shoulders touching. It was way to hot for them to be outside, much less slightly making contact, but Jisung didn’t dare move, “Chenle?” 

The latter finished off his popsicle with a disgustingly loud sucking noise and a refreshed ‘ah’ just for drama. Then he responded,”Yeah?” 

“I think I wanna kiss boys.” Jisung stayed absolutely still and tried to steady his breathing. It was out there now, a year of really accepting that he liked boys and not just the one laying next to him and he was finally saying it out loud. Chenle hummed and with the laugh that followed Jisung felt ten times lighter, he could see the smile on Chenle’s face in his mind's eye. 

“It’s okay Sungie,” He said, “I think I wanna kiss boys too.” 

Jisung told his parents next and they weren’t as okay with it as Chenle was. They were disappointed and ignorant, but they valued their son and being parents over anything they’d been taught to believe. So it took some time, but everything was good, they were okay with it. Chenle came out to his parents with an ultimatum; you accept me for who I am or I’m moving in with Jisung. Jisung had no idea of this of course but Chenle had packed a bag and would be over there faster than the first tear could fall, should they react badly. They just laughed and told him to sit down and eat his dinner. 

Even though they’d come out to each other and their friends, Jisung was still cautious about how much he was saying around Chenle. He knew the fact that he liked boys wasn’t going to drive Chenle away, but he wasn’t so sure the latter would stick around if Jisung told him he was in love with him. It was a little hard, Jisung quite enjoyed staring at Chenle since he was so damn pretty, and he couldn’t help that sometimes his cheeks got really pink for what would seem like no reason at all. But Chenle was apparently he most oblivious person ever because he never noticed. If he did he didn’t say anything. 

Summer was the season Jisung loved more than any other, he loved the traditions he and Chenle had to lay outside even though it was too hot and let themselves get darkened by the sun. He loved that they ate popsicles every day and went swimming at Jaehyun’s house down the street from Jisung’s, inviting themselves over whenever they wanted because Jaehyun could threaten them but he wouldn’t hurt a fly. He loved that there was a carnival and every year they said they would go down every day and have the best time eating too much junk and almost throwing up after every ride. He loved that every year Chenle declares that was the year he was to get a cute boyfriend even if just for the summer. He said maybe they would meet at the carnival or on the beach. But it never happened because they never went to the beach and they only went to the carnival one day a year, regretting it as soon as they arrived. Jisung didn’t want anything to change. 

Senior year was starting and they had both turned seventeen near the end of their junior year. With college looming over their heads they hadn’t had as much time to hang out as they normally would’ve in the summer. Each spent a fair amount of time writing their college essays, and Chenle had to prepare to retake his SAT half the summer because he wanted to get a better score than what he got the first time. For the first time ever they were busy during the one time of year they weren’t supposed to be. They still got together every week though, making time for each other no matter what was going on. 

Jisung watched as Chenle licked his second popsicle of the day. They were inside for once, sitting on Jisung’s bed, the only light streaming in from the windows. Summer was the time when Jisung thought Chenle looked the most beautiful. He loved how tan he got, how flushed his cheeks were, the glow that his hair got in the sun, how bright his eyes were when the season came and he could eat all the lemon flavored treats he wanted. Jisung never quite understood why or how Chenle could love lemons so much, they were sour and made Jisung’s face scrunch in displeasure. Somehow Chenle loved them so much he ate whole ones when he could. Jisung spent quite a bit of time wondering if Chenle would taste like lemons should he ever get to kiss his best friend’s plush lips. 

“We’re gonna be seniors.” Chenle said with a sigh, flipping another page in the magazine he had laid out on the bed below him. 

“Yup.” Jisung laid back onto his pillows and took a big bite of his cherry popsicle, cringing when his teeth got shockingly cold. 

“I still don’t have a boyfriend,” Chenle pointed out with another sigh, “I don’t understand, I mean I’m cute right? 

“You wish.” Jisung scoffed. Inside he was kicking himself, wanting to scream at Chenle and tell him he was the cutest person ever and deserved more love than any summer boyfriend could give him. Chenle gasped and the hand holding his dessert cocked to the side, the treat already threatening to slip off onto Jisung’s bed. 

“Take that back.” He demanded with no real malice to his words. Jisung now looked up, moving only his head to see Chenle with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“No way.” Jisung stated, flopping back down and sticking his popsicle in his mouth. He heard Chenle moving and then suddenly he was crawling on top of him, going slowly probably to look more menacing (it wasn’t working). 

“You know I’m cute Jisung, admit it.” Chenle ordered. 

“Never.” Jisung didn’t entirely know why he wasn’t just giving in and telling Chenle he was cute because it wasn’t like he was shouting ‘hey I’m in love with you’ and it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. He definitely didn’t want Chenle to continue with whatever he was doing, as Jisung’s heart started to race as Chenle got closer and closer. 

“Tell me I’m cute,” Chenle growled, “Or I’ll kiss you.” Jisung had to laugh,

“What kind of threat is that?” Jisung cackled. Chenle rolled his eyes, his legs on either side of Jisung’s hips and his hands placed on either side of his head. Jisung was trying not to let Chenle realize his mind was going haywire. Did he want to kiss Chenle? Yes, hell yes. Did he want it to be like this? Threatened because Chenle thinks that Jisung will be repulsed enough that he’ll submit to telling Chenle whatever he wants to hear? Not exactly. 

“An effective one.” Chenle replied curtly. 

“I’m not telling you you’re cute,” Jisung replied, sticking his nose up, “My mom taught me not to tell lies.” Chenle gasped, an offended expression taking over. His hands flew down to Jisung’s sides as he sat back on his heels. His fingers started flying across Jisung’s stomach, making the latter thrash around like a fish out of water, gasping as he laughed. Chenle knew if there was one thing Jisung couldn’t stand, it was being tickled. 

“Take that back!” Chenle yelled. Jisung couldn’t reply well through his fit of laughter but he tried,

“N-No! Chenle... s-stop it!” 

“Not until you take it back!” Chenle countered. Jisung shook his head and tried to kick Chenle off of him to no avail. Finally Chenle granted him mercy when he was no longer laughing and was just gasping while making choked sounds of forced laughter. Jisung panted below him as Chenle stayed put, towering over him. 

“I’m still, I’m still not saying it.” Maybe Jisung was pushing it. Maybe despite the context in which the ‘threat’ was given, he still really wanted that kiss. Maybe he could handle being disappointed in himself as he remembered how he’d purposely provoked Chenle even more just to finally have a chance to kiss him. 

“That’s it!” Chenle exclaimed, groaning in frustration Jisung couldn’t determine was actually real or not. In an instant he was hovered over Jisung again, hands back at his ears, framing his face. Jisung was only able to inhale sharply at how close Chenle was so suddenly, before Chenle’s lips were on his. Jisung was so shocked he was frozen and stayed frozen until Chenle pulled back only a second later, the kiss hadn’t lasted longer than a peck. Chenle stared at him, his eyes boring into Jisung’s soul. Jisung was sure he was as bright as the cherry popsicle he’d just been eating. Chenle took a shuddering breath, “Did you do that on purpose?” He asked quietly. Jisung couldn’t play dumb anymore, Chenle caught on. 

“M-Maybe.” Chenle sat up and got off Jisung, letting him sit up. They sat next to each other in the most awkward silence of their lives. Jisung stared at their popsicles, abandoned and melting into his sheets, he didn’t care. He glanced over at Chenle and gulped, “Did you want to do that?” 

“Maybe.” Chenle met Jisung’s eyes. There was something there, a mixture of desperation and adoration, panic and confidence. Chenle broke out into a smile, his cheeks were flushed red and he smiled his adorable smile making Jisung do the same. Chenle moved himself closer and leaned up, pushing himself up with his hands rested on Jisung’s thighs. He captured the latter’s lips again, this time knowing they both would love nothing more. Jisung’s eyes fluttered closed and his hands found their way to Chenle’s cheeks, holding him steady. He noticed the faint taste of lemon on Chenle’s tongue and across his lips and involuntarily smiled. Chenle tasted like summer, and summer, unsurprisingly, tasted like citrus.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey a mess   
> ig: sunnyysan


End file.
